Darius/History
Previous Abilities magic damage over 5 seconds, stacking up to 5 times for a maximum of magic damage over the duration. |description2 = Additionally, Darius gains 5% bonus movement speed for each enemy champion affected by Hemorrhage. |targeting = Hemorrhage is both an on-hit damage over time and a spell effect as it will apply to both his attacks and damaging abilities. |damagetype = magic |spelleffects = false |onhiteffects = * The triggering attack will apply other on-hit effects and can as normal. ** will not interact with Hemorrhage's damage. ** Hemorrhage will not trigger against structures. ** Hemorrhage will not be applied if the autoattack is , , , or if it . |spellshield = will block a single application of Hemorrhage if the source is blocked. |additional = Hemorrhage ticks every seconds. |video = Darius IVideo }} Darius swings his axe around him, dealing physical damage to all nearby enemies, increased by 50% against enemy champions hit by his blade. |leveling = | }} |range = | }} |cooldown = |cost = 40 |costtype = mana |targeting = Decimate is a point blank area of effect ability. |damagetype = physical |spelleffects = area of effect |onhiteffects = |spellshield = will block the ability. |additional = * Decimate has no cast time and does not interrupt Darius' previous orders. * The bonus damage at ranges greater than 270 units does not apply to minions or monsters. * Darius can autoattack when he performs Decimate but the animation will not be visible ** It still applies a Hemorrhage stack as normal (for a total of 2 after one Decimate animation) |video = Darius QVideo }} Darius' next basic attack gains range, deals bonus physical damage and his target's movement and for 2 seconds. |description2 = Crippling Strike's cooldown is reduced by 1 second for each Hemorrhage stack on the target at the time they were hit. |description3 = Crippling Strike resets Darius' autoattack timer. |leveling = AD}} |range = 145 |cooldown = 8 |cost = |costtype = mana |targeting = Crippling Strike is an on-hit effect. |damagetype = |spelleffects = |onhiteffects = * The triggering attack will apply other on-hit effects and can as normal. ** As with most on-hit physical damage, the bonus damage from Crippling Strike will apply life steal. ** will not interact with Crippling Strike's damage. ** Crippling Strike's damage will affect structures. ** will block the damage, slow, and bleed. ** : Crippling Strike's relationship with , and s. |spellshield = will block the slow. |additional = * Crippling Strike has no cast time and does not interrupt Darius' previous orders. * Crippling Strike's will only gain 1 Hemorrhage stack for the attack. * Cooldown reduction is applied after the reduction based on Hemorrhage stacks. ** Meaning Crippling Strike's cooldown can only be reduced to seconds with both 5 Hemorrhage stacks applied and 40% cooldown reduction. |video = Darius WVideo }} Darius partially ignores his targets' . |description2 = After a brief delay, Darius in all enemies in front of him and briefly grants of the area around the pull. |leveling = % |range = 550 |cooldown = |cost = 45 |costtype = mana |targeting = * Apprehend's passive is a stat buff. * Apprehend's active is a conic area of effect. |damagetype = |spelleffects = |onhiteffects = |spellshield = will block the ability. |additional = * Apprehend does not deal damage and thus will not apply any Hemorrhage stacks or any other spell effects. * Apprehend can pull targets over terrain just as other similar abilities can. |video = Darius EVideo }} Darius dashes to the target enemy champion and deals them true damage, increased by 20% for every Hemorrhage stack on them. |description2 = If Noxian Guillotine kills its target, it refunds and can be recast within the next 20 seconds. At Rank 3, Noxian Guillotine's cooldown resets completely. This can occur multiple times in succession. |leveling = | }} |leveling2 = mana}} |range = 460 |cooldown = |cost = 100 |costtype = mana |targeting = Noxian Guillotine is a single target dash. |damagetype = true |spelleffects = single target |onhiteffects = |spellshield = will block the ability. |additional = * Noxian Guillotine will apply one Hemorrhage stack that will not be considered for the damage dealt. * Noxian Guillotine does not go on cooldown or consume mana until the ability strikes the target (including if it is invulnerable) ** It will not go on cooldown if the target is killed before the blow lands. * The cooldown of Noxian Guillotine will begin to tick down after the its first cast and not when the buff expires. ** Five consecutive executions with maximum delay between casts will remove 100 seconds of downtime from Noxian Guillotine *** This leaves only 20 seconds of downtime at Rank 1 and no downtime at Rank 2. * During the leap Darius is considered to be channeling and can be interrupted by being disabled. |video = Darius RVideo }} Previous Splash Art Darius OriginalSkin old.jpg|1st Classic Darius Patch History Dunkmaster Darius's health bar no longer overlaps with his head. ;V6.14 * ** When pulling enemies over walls, no longer chest-bumps them back to the side they were on to begin with. ;V6.11 * ** Fixed a bug where Apprehend wasn't properly pulling in enemies that were mid-dash during its cast. ;V5.21 * ** Tooltip updated and corrected. ;V5.20 * ** Blade width reduced to 220 from 270. * ** Slow reduced to 40% from 90%. ;V5.18 * ** Fixed a bug where Darius would gain Noxian Might even if the target blocked the 5th stack (spellshield). * ** Healing reduced to from . ** Maximum healing increased to from . ** Cost increased to from 30 at all ranks. ;V5.17 * ** Noxian Might *** Renamed from * ** Fixed a bug where Summoner Spells were disabled during the windup. * ** If the empowered attack scores a kill Darius refunds and 50% of the cooldown. ;V5.16 * General ** Recommended items updated * Stats ** Attack range increased to 175 from 125. ** Attack damage growth increased to 5 from . ** Health growth increased to 100 from 93. ** Armor growth increased to 4 from . ** Attack speed reduced to from . ** Attack speed growth reduced to 1% from . * ** New ability icon ** Now deals from Magic. *** Per stack damage reduced to }} from . **** Bonus AD ratio unchanged *** Total damage reduced to }} from ** Bonus movement speed per Bleeding champion. ** Whenever an enemy champion reaches maximum Hemorrhage stacks or dies to , Darius enters a Blood Rage for 5 seconds gaining }} bonus attack damage and applying maximum Hemorrhage stacks on hit. * ** Has a seconds time delay and displays its effective radius ( including Blade and Handle areas) *** Darius can move during cast time. ** Blade damage changed to % AD)}} from . *** Darius heals for for every enemy champion hit by the Blade, up to 30. ** Handle damage changed to % AD)}} from . *** Handle applying . ** Cost reduced to 30 from 40. * ** AD ratio changed to at all ranks from % AD)}}. ** Slow increased 90% at all ranks from . ** Slow duration reduced to 1 second from 2. ** Cooldown changed to seconds from 8 seconds at all ranks. ** Cost reduced to 30 at all ranks from . ** Attack speed reduction. ** Cooldown reduction per stack on target. * ** Cast time reduced to seconds from . ** Slows enemies pulled by 90% for 1 second. ** Enemies would be pulled in if they escaped the area during cast time. * ** Damage reduced to from . ** Subsequent casts are for free. ** Upon executing an enemy champion all nearby non-champions become terrified for 3 seconds. ** Cost removed at Rank 3 ** Mana refund on cast ;V5.14 * ** Briefly grants vision over the target area. ;V5.7 * ** Will refund man}}a on-kill. ** At maximum rank the cooldown is fully reset on kill. ;V4.5 * Stats ** Armor increased to 24 from 20. ;V4.1 * ** Recast time increased to 20 seconds from 12. ;V3.8 * ** Animation is slower and has a wind-up (undocumented) ** Range decreased to 540 from 550. ;V3.03 * ** When Noxian Guillotine kills the target, it can be recast within the next 12 seconds. *** This can occur multiple times in succession. ** Cooldown changed to seconds from 100 at all ranks. ;V1.0.0.152 * Stats ** Movement speed increased to 340 from 315. ;V1.0.0.142 * ** No longer refreshes upon killing champion clones ( ) ;V1.0.0.140b * : ** AD ratio reduced to from ** Fixed a bug where it was applying 's and Spell Vamp effects. * ** Pre-pull animation modified to be more readable for enemy champions. * ** Cooldown now only refreshes when it deals the killing blow. ;V1.0.0.140 * Added }} Category:Darius Category:Champion history